Nonny's Elf Adventure
by EmoInuyasha9
Summary: This Bubble Guppies Story is based on the 2003 movie Elf but more mature and no adult jokes
1. Life in the north pole

Mr. Grouper: Oh, hello. You're, uh, you're probably here About the, Uh, the story. Elves love to tell stories. I-I'll bet you didn't know that about elves. There's, uh, probably a lot of things You... you didn't know about elves. Another... another interesting Uh, elf ism Uh, there are only three jobs available to an elf. The first is making shoes at night while, you know, while the old...the old cobbler sleeps. Or you can bake cookies In a tree. As you can imagine, it's, uh, dangerous having an oven In an oak tree during the dry season. But the third job... uh, some call It, uh, the show, or... or the big dance. it's the profession that every elf aspires to, And that is to build toys in Santa's workshop. I-It's a job only an elf can do, our... our nimble fingers, natural cheer and active minds are perfect for toy-building. They... they tried using gnomes and trolls, But the gnomes drank too much, and the trolls weren't toilet trained. No human being has ever set... set foot in Santa's workshop, Uh, that is until about 30 years ago when...as you may have guessed, that's where our story begins.

Nurse: (holding a baby) We're just going to make you feel so comfortable. (putting the baby in the cradle and giving him his bottle) There you are, it's time to go to sleep. Maybe by next Christmas you'll Have a home. (tucks him in) Merry Christmas, my angel. (walks away)

[Just as the baby was about to fall asleep, a brown bag and 2 black boots stepped down into the fireplace. As the jolly man in red pants and black boots went to eat some christmas cookies. the baby saw a teddy bear in his sack and crawls out of the crib to the teddy bear.]

[Back at Santa's workshop everybody's partying as Santa Clause himself gives his thankful speech and announcement]

Santa: All right, all right. We've had another very successful year. (cheers from the elves) So, after all that hard work, it's time to start preparations for next Christmas! (bigger cheers from the elves)

[As the elves starting getting back to work. Santa himself starting hearing a peep.]

Santa: What in the name of Sam hill Is that?

[The baby crawls out the bag looking frightened at what he's seeing. The elves are also stunned as 1 of them read what his diaper said.]

Elf 1: Little Nonny Diapers

Elf 2: His name is Nonny. He must've...

Joe: Snuck into your sack at the orphanage.

Elf 2: What do we do?

Mr. Grouper: [telling the story] So, Santa had a Decision to make, unfortunately when it Comes to babies, Santa's a... a pushover. So, Nonny stayed with, uh An older elf who had always wanted a child but had been so committed to Building toys, he... he, well, had forgotten to Settle down. [in the story] Santa? [telling the story] Yes, yes, I... I raised Nonny. I was his adopted father. Though while taking care of Nonny, He... he was very different from the other children. [(chuckles) come on Nonny faster.] I mean he was listening very well and he did follow instructions perfectly.

Miranda: Now before we learn how to build the latest in extreme graphic chipset processors, let's recite the Code of the Elves, shall we? Number one?

Elf Students & Nonny: Treat everyday like Christmas!

Miranda: Number two?

Elf Students & Nonny: There's room for everyone on the nice list!

Miranda: Number three?

Elf Students & Nonny: The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear!

Mr. Grouper: [telling the story] But the big difference and most complicated part of taking care of him was his behavior. I mean he was never mean, rude, or did anything evil. He treated everybody very nicely and got along with them - The older elves, his elf friends, me, and even santa. But it seemed to look impossible cause during all that in his first 5 years of his life he's never ever smiled in all his life, he just seemed to take his sweetness and kindness more seriously. I mean he would give other emotions like sad, tired, scared, or his face getting red. But we couldn't even get him to laugh, giggle, or even chuckle it was just impossible. So after some talk about this it was decided that he was maybe very smart and too adult that he should help with making toys more. We even decided when he turned 6 years old that he was old enough make him his own personal apprentice.

[in the story] Nonny: I've never been in this room before.

Mr. Grouper: Well, I think it's time you start your tinker training.

Nonny: (gasps) Santa's sleigh?

Mr. Grouper: You're gonna help me make it fly.

Nonny: I thought the magical reindeer make the sleigh fly.

Mr. Grouper: And where do the reindeer get their magic from?

Nonny: Christmas spirit. Everybody knows that.

Mr. Grouper: (hops onto the sleigh) Well, as silly as it sounds, a lot of people down south don't believe in Santa Claws.

Nonny: What?! wha...who do they think puts all their toys under the tree?

Mr. Grouper: Well, there's a rumor floating around that, uh, that the parents do it.

Nonny: The parents? All in In one night? What about Santa's cookies? Are they rumoring that the parents eat them, too?

Mr. Grouper: Yeah, I, uh, I... I know, uh, and every year less and less people believe in Santa Claws. I mean, we have a real energy crisis on our hands. I mean, just see how low the, uh Clausameter is.

Nonny: (looks at the Clausameter) That's shocking

Mr. Grouper: That's why I came up with this little beauty in the 60's. (starts the engine)

Nonny: WH-what is it?

Mr. Grouper: It's a cringle 3000...A 500-reindeer power jet turbine engine. without it, the sleigh couldn't get more than, uh, a few feet off the ground.

(The engine explodes a few sparks out)

Mr. Grouper: Well, it looks like we got a shortage in the thermo coupler. You wanna give me a hand with that?

Nonny: You want me to help?

Mr. Grouper: [telling the story] As much as, uh, Nonny was accepted by his family and friends, there were a few other drawbacks to being, uh, a human in, uh an elf's world other then how seriously he acts.

[In the workshop, all the elves are working tremendously fine, whilst Nonny was helping making the etch-a-sketches. He focuses on his work as Ming Ming walks over to him]

Nonny: Hey, Joe. Um... I'm gonna be a little bit short on today's quota.

Joe: It's all right, Nonny. Just how many etch-a-sketches did you help finish?

Nonny: Ummmmm?

Joe: Come on, Nonny How many?

Nonny: I helped with, uh... 85?

Joe: 85? That puts you... (he checks the quota scroll) 915 off the pace.

Nonny: (looking stunned and confused)

Mr. Grouper: [telling the story] Then 1 day Nonny was on a elf school field trip with his elf friends. He then over hears elves talking about him.

Joe: Hey, Dan? I hate to do this to you, but you think you could help me pick up the slack on those etch-a-sketches?

Dan: No problem. I appreciate it.

Joe: Thanks cause i'm kinda worried about Nonny helping.

Dan: I know what you mean. Cause soon he's gonna be more adult and very soon taller then all of us.

Joe: Yeah that's my issue. I just hope he doesn't get wise.

Dan: Well, He's only 6 years old, he'll probably figure out he's a human by the time he becomes an adult.

[Nonny's expression on his face becomes concerned, Feeling worried as Foom Foom's words "he'll probably figure out he's a human by the time he becomes an adult." echoes around his head, and catches a flashback to where a elf is fitting him with shoes.]

Nonny: [In flashback] Just about right

(He gets another flashback with Nonny in a shower, of course he is the right size for the shower without his hat on. Another flashback shows Nonny sleeping perfectly in his small bed. Nonny becomes more shocked as 1 of his elf friends looks at him with more concern shaken.)

Avi: Hey you don't look so good, Nonny. Are you okay?

Nonny: (still shaken with concern) I'll be okay, I just need a glass of water (closes his eyes and faints)

[His friends and teacher are shocked with concern hoping he's okay]

[Nonny wakes up from his sleep to find himself in Papa's workshop with Papa tending to his son.]

Nonny: Mr. Grouper?

Mr. Grouper: Are you okay?

Nonny: Ooooooh. I had a terrible nightmare.

Mr. Grouper: What is it, Nonny?

Nonny: I dreamt I wasn't an Elf at all. I was a human. Oh, it was awful. I'm not a human, am I Papa?

Mr. Grouper: I...I knew this day would come but i was expecting much later then this. You see, Nonny, I love you and nothing can ever change that. But the fact is, it wasn't a dream. You're not like the rest of us.

Nonny: (shocked) I really am a human?

Mr. Grouper: That's right son, you're a human being.

Nonny: No wonder I'm always freezing!

Mr. Grouper: We decided it was best to let you think you were one of us.

Nonny: So what you're saying is i have a human papa?

Mr. Grouper: Well I'll always be your Papa. It's just...yes you do have another Papa, too. A biological Papa.

Mr. Grouper: [telling the story] I then proceeded to tell Nonny of how his father had fallen in love when he was very young with a beautiful girl named Susan Petrol. (handing him a photo of his father and Susan) And how Nonny was born and put up for adoption by his mother, and how she had later passed away. I... I told him his father had never even known that Nonny was born, and most importantly, I told him where his father was... uh, in a magical land called Big Bubble City.

Nonny: My dad works there?

Mr. Grouper: [in the story] Big Bubble Building yes.

Nonny: So i'm stuck here til i'm the actual age of an adult?

Mr. Grouper: Well...i mean...I can give you a choice if you wanna stay or head to Big Bubble City to find out who you really are.

[Nonny then goes to his snow man friend to get some advice]

Snow man: Hello, Nonny

Nonny: Hello

Snow man: Why the long face, partner?

Nonny: Well i just found out that...I'm a human being.

Snow man: Ah i see. You've now realized you're not 1 of the elves now.

Nonny: Papa says my real father lives in a magical place far away. I don't know what to do.

Snow man: At least you have a daddy. I was just rolled up one day and left out here in the cold.

Nonny: But the thing is, I've never thought about leaving the north pole.

Snow man: Nonny, I've been around the world many times when I was a young cumulus nimbus cloud. It's a wonderful place, filled with Wondrous creatures... except dogs. Oh, by the way, don't eat the yellow snow.

Nonny: That i do know

Snow man: All I'm sayin' is, this might be The golden opportunity to find out whom you really are.

Nonny: You know...you're right. (nods)

To Be Continued:


	2. Arriving in Big Bubble City

[That night, at Santa's workshop, Nonny is speaking to Santa.]

Santa: So, I hear you're going on a little journey to the big city.

Nonny: Yup. I'm kind of nervous. The snowman says Bubble City is pretty different.

Santa: Oh, don't pay attention to Him. He's never been anywhere. He doesn't have any feet. I've been to Bubble City thousands of times.

Nonny: Really?

Santa: Mm-hmm

Nonny: What's it like?

Santa: Well, there are some things you should know. First off, you see gum on The street, leave it there. It's not free candy. Oh. Second, there are, like, 30 ray's pizzas. They all claim to be the original, but the real one' son 11th. And if you see a sign that Says "peep show," that doesn't mean that they're letting you look at presents before Christmas.

Nonny: Does everybody there dress like this?

Santa: Ehhh well during this time of year but we are giving you some official clothes just to help you on your trip.

Nonny: Ok. I sure wonder how my dad will view me.

Santa: Yeah, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. You know, Nonny... [he sighs] Your father... Well... he's on the naughty list.

Nonny: (really shocked) Uh oh

[In Bubble City at work]

Peekytoe: You're taking the books back?

Nonny's Father: See, I... I see what you're trying to do here. Y-You're trying to make me feel bad, when, in actuality, you're the one that missed the payments.

Peekytoe: But the children love the books.

Nonny's Father: I know that, uh... you know, I'm the one that ran The focus groups, but I like hearing that.

[Back at Santa's Workshop]

Santa: Here's the thing, some people, just lose sight of what's important in life. That doesn't mean they can't find their way again, huh? Maybe all they need is just a little Christmas spirit.

[All the elves cheer]

Nonny: Well, uh, I... I'm kinda good at that.

Santa: I know you are

[Mr. Grouper gives Nonny the snowglobe of Bubble City]

Mr. Grouper: And I'll...I'll always, uh, I'll always be here for you.

[The two hug for how much they'll miss eachother]

[At night Nonny heads out saying goodbye to his little friends]

Nonny: Bye, guys.

Snow Friends: Bye, Nonny. Take care.

[Jumps on to the ice holding a bag of his new clothes. Suddenly a pointy horn appears from underneath]

Mr. Narwhal: Bye, Nonny. Hope you find your dad.

Nonny: Ehhh Thanks, Mr. Narwhal. (waves) Bye.

[He drifts along the cold sea through a haze, transitioning from the MAGIC LAND of the north pole to the REAL WORLD. Nonny trudges through a massive snow field. Each step he takes goes down five feet deep. He is half-way there. He's now clearly in the real world. He walks through a choppy, muddy, snowy terrain and hides behind a tree to put his regular clothes on and put his elf suit in his bag. Ounce he's dressed Nonny walks through a forest and sees a highway. As he walks down the highway he timidly inches his way through a tunnel along the walkway, pressed up against the wall while traffic roars by. Soon he exits to the sight of the towering skyline of Big Bubble City with the sun breaking over it. Nonny is caught up in the rhythms of the street and begins noticing the mundane details of this new world with amazement but still doesn't smile]

[Nonny then walks up to the Big Bubble Building and holds up his snowglobe and compares the building to his toy one. But as he attempts to walk in he pauses as Santa's words of his father echo in his head.]

Nonny: I've gotta wait. He might be too busy. I need to find a place that keeps me comfortable.

[He then looks across the street and sees Lobsters Department Store. As he looks both ways and crosses the street, He walks throught the halls looking stunned but still no smile. After walking up the escalator in fear he uses the restroom.]

Nonny: (walking out looking in pain) That real hurt real bad.

[After looking at a map he walks into a store he finds called Toy Land. It's almost dressed like the north pole but no snow, just merchandise of toys. However he does see a group of 7 other kids playing around with eachother, 3 of them wild and 4 of them acting good. Nonny walks through the gate and looks at the papers of Christmas tree artwork they've made.]

[Across from him are the kids]

Gil: Hey guys can we stop please it's the holidays.

Wild Child 1: So what?

Oona: Santa's not gonna be pleased when he comes tomorrow.

Deema: He has a naughty and nice list you know.

Wild Child 2: So what he expects us to act like that orange hair kid over there? (pointing at nonny)

[The wild ones laugh and walks away]

Deema: (sighs and looks over at Nonny) Who is that kid over there?

Gil: He must be new.

Goby: He seems a little shy

Deema: Probably cause he's intimidated by those 3 others. Let's apologize to him for their behaviors

Oona: Wait. Why don't i go talk to him instead.

Goby: Hmm...Ok

Gil: Be careful

[She nods with a kind smile walks towards Nonny who's still looking at the art.]

Oona: Hi

Nonny: (looks over to her) Hello (scoots closer to her and looks at art again)

Oona: Beautiful isn't it?

Nonny: Yes. Did you make these?

Oona: Well we all made them. This one here is mine. (pointing at her paper made Christmas tree covered in green, silver, and multi colored glitter.)

Nonny: That's terrific

Oona: Thanks. I can't wait for Christmas. I just wanna sing, You know what i mean?

Nonny: Yep. As i was told the best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear.

Oona: That sounds great.

[He nods but then looks down with a little frown as she wonders]

Oona: Are you okay?

Nonny: (looks back at her) Yeah i'm fine

Oona: Are you sure? You look sad

Nonny: It's just the expression i've had ever since my birth.

Oona: What you mean? It's Christmas season you should be happy?

Nonny: Well no i am it's just hard to tell cause i've never chuckled or smiled in my life. ever

Oona: Aww come on. Don't you think it's time to turn that frown upside down? (grabs his dimples and raises them to make them look like he's smiling. She then lets go unsuccessfully) Have your parents tried to get you to smile?

Nonny: Actually growing up i had 1 parent that helped take care of me before i came here.

Oona: Ooohhhh

Toy Land Manager: (Walks over to them) Ok kids i'm gonna let you go now but if you wanna come back tomorrow, 10 am Santa's coming to town.

[All of them except Nonny cheered]

Nonny: {Thinking} {What? But how? Isn't he busy getting ready for the flight?}

Oona: Well i guess i'll see you tomorrow ok?

Nonny: Ok. Ummm my name's Nonny by the way.

Oona: Oh ok. My name's Oona (shakes his hand) (waves nicely) See you later Nonny.

[He blushes a little as she walks away with the other 3 good kids]

Nonny: {Well...at least i made 1 human friend today}

To Be Continued:


	3. Meeting the family

[Back at his apartment, Nonny's father chooses not to sit at the table with his wife and first born son Michael.]

Nonny's Father: Hey, uh... I'm gonna eat in the bedroom, okay?

Nonny's Stepmother: Are you sure?

Nonny's Father: I'm... I'm just way behind on a bunch of stuff.

[He heads to his bedroom and looks at an OLD YEAR BOOK. He studies a picture of himself and Susan Petrol.]

[Meanwhile at night Nonny decides to sleep somewhere hidden in the store. He then hears hammering, scissor cutting, and other construction sounds from upstairs before he falls asleep. The next day he wakes up finding his father walking to work.]

Nonny: (Quick Gasp and hides behind him) Oh my lord. This is going to be tougher then i thought.

[Back at Toy Land the whole store looks transformed. But the boss of the store is shocked, confused, and unhappy with what he sees. Later Nonny walks in also stunned not understanding what happened.]

Oona: Hey Nonny over here

Nonny (Walks over to the fense where Oona and the other kids are) Hello

Oona: Doesn't this look great? Snowflake streamers, lights, even the trainset.

Nonny: I...guess but who built this?

Oona: I don't know but i love it. It feels like a White Christmas now.

Nonny: Hmm yep. (looks over to an upset boss) Uh oh

Oona: What's wrong

Nonny: You might wanna look out (turns around behind Oona for protection) someone's about to snap

Store Boss: (walks over to employees) Hey guys, have you seen the place? It's pretty good. It's a little too good. Corporate must have sent in a professional. I don't know why somebody's gunning' for my job, but, look... let's remain a team, Okay? Cause if I go, we all go. If you get wind of anything, Call me on my radio, Channel three. Code word is "Santa's got a brand new bag,"Okay?

Oona: (in sad shock) What? But this is what holidays are all about. Isn't there any Christmas spirit inside?

Nonny: (turns back) Don't worry as long as we have spirit everything else is okay. Alright?

Oona: Hmm yeah. Thanks Nonny.

Nonny: Your welcome (his left hand crawls to her right hand)

Oona: Huh?

Nonny: Oh...ummm

Oona: Oh (giggles) It's ok (holds his hand) You are a...very nice gentleman (slowly places her other hand on his cheek)

Nonny: (blushes) ummm thanks.

[The 2 glance at eachother lean their heads close to eachother only to be stopped]

Store Employee: Woah there. Get a room you two (walks away)

Nonny: Oh (looking embarrased) sorry

Oona: (giggles and still holds his hand blushing)

[Suddenly they let go as a man dressed in a Santa costume comes out]

All the kids except Nonny: SANTA YAY

Man in Santa Costume: Ho ho ho hello there.

Nonny: {Oh no. So this is what they're talking about?}

Oona: So what are you gonna ask Santa for..[Nonny suddenly disappears] Nonny? (in sadness) NONNY?

[Nonny took some deep breaths after escaping Toy Land.]

Nonny: Ok that's it. I need to do something about this.

[He then sees a lost and found shelter and walks to to people that are responsible for the shelter]

Shelter Expert #1: Hello little guy. Are you lost?

Nonny: Ummm actually I'm new to Big Bubble City in general, I've got nowhere to live, and i'm waiting to meet my biological father for the first time.

Shelter Expert #2: Oooohhhhh ummm...Do you know where he is?

Nonny: i was told he works in Big Bubble Building.

[Back at Big Bubble Building]

Nonny's Father: Yeah?

Workers: Mr. Vertrand, 2 people are On line one.

Nonny's Father: (picks up the phone) Hello?

[He walks down and sees the 2 people with Nonny.]

Nonny's Father: Hello umm is there something i can help you with?

Shelter Expert #1: Yeah um we were told you're the father of this boy and he has no home, So we're just gonna leave him to you ok?

Nonny's Father: Wait what?

Shelter Expert #2: He's all yours pal.

[They walk away as Nonny looks his father in shynesss]

Nonny's Father: Wha...Who are you?

Nonny: I'm Nonny and...i don't know if you're gonna believe this but...i'm your son.

Nonny's Father: (laughs) You're my son what are you talking about? [Nonny holds up the picture of him and his biological mother]. (stops laughing and is stunned) Wait where did you get this picture?

Nonny: My last caretaker gave it to me.

Nonny's Father: {This...can't be possible} (perplexed) Come with me

[They go to his fathers pediatricians office to examine wether Nonny's his son or not]

Doctor: Hello there Mr. Vertrand What have we got here?

Nonny's Father: Well i just came across this boy claiming to be my son and he gave me proof.

Doctor: Oh? What kind of proof?

Nonny's Father: (Holding the picture Nonny showed him earlier.) Well it seems like he might've come from my last girlfriend.

Doctor: Oooohhh ok so this is a DNA test.

Nonny's Father: Yep

Doctor: [looks at the other pictures Nonny was in that Nonny's held since he came] Umm little boy is this the face you always make in pictures?

Nonny: Well yes cause i've never actually smiled in all my life.

Nonny's Father: Huh ok (looks at Nonny) Hope you're ready for the finger prick?

Nonny: (breathing and staying still) finger prick?

Doctor: It's alright little guy. Everything will be okay.

Nonny: Okay

Nonny's Father: And maybe afterwards we'll eat sugar plums, have gingerbread houses, and we'll even paint eggs.

Nonny: Paint Eggs? That's Easter.

[The Doctor gives Nonny's finger a tiny prick. Nonny gasps and closes his mouth in pain. Later he waits in the waiting room with another little girl.]

Molly: Are you okay there?

Nonny: I think my finger has a heartbeat.

Molly: Oh don't worry it won't hurt so much after a little. What's your name?

Nonny: Nonny

Molly: I'm Molly

Nonny: Good to meet you. What uh do you want for Christmas?

Molly: A nice doll that talks. Your costume is pretty (looking at the bag with his elf outfit)

Nonny: Oh thanks

[Back in doctors office]

Nonny's Father: So?

Doctor: Well it's a boy... buddy's your son.

Nonny's Father: Wow. A son that never smiles. That's a new one.

Doctor: Ummm yeah we checked to see if he has any diseases cause of that and he doesn't really, so we're not really sure why when he's happy he doesn't express happiness.

Nonny's Father: Hmm. Well maybe my family and i will help him out with that a bit.

Doctor: (nods) Yeah why not. Just bring him home. Introduce him to his new stepmother and his now brother, And once he comes to terms with reality, he might start to look happy and move on with his life.

[Meanwhile after he introduces Nonny to where he lives later on, He and his wife are arriving home after a long walk]

Nonny's Stepmother: Oh, my, this is...This is wonderful, You... you have another son.

Nonny's Father: Yep heh a very interesting one definitly.

Nonny's Stepmother: This is incredible, I...You know, it's a little complicated, but it's nothing that we can't handle.

Nonny's Father: Well as i found out there's 1 thing to help him out with.

Nonny's Stepmother: What's that?

[As they arrive home he takes out the pictures of Nonny not smiling]

Nonny's Father: Well as you can tell here and he's told me this earlier, He never expresses happiness.

Nonny's Stepmother: I'm sorry, what?

Nonny's Father: Well he doesn't really smile whenever he's happy.

Nonny's Stepmother: Really? That's weird.

[1 hour later the whole family along with Nonny having spaghetti for dinner in the dining room]

Nonny: I mean traveling through snowy mountains, forests, and a huge tunnel being this young does sound crazy. But don't worry i was able to survive that long walk.

Nonny's Stepmother: Can i ask cause i was looking at your pictures earlier, why don't you smile?

Nonny: I don't know really. I just don't know what it feels like yet.

Nonny's Stepmother: Huh. So, where exactly have you been for the last six years?

Nonny: Well i'd say a very far place except the space there was getting smaller as i grew.

Nonny's Stepmother: So, will you be staying with us, then?

Nonny: Ummm...I was actually wanting to ask about that.

Nonny's Father: Well i say you'll have to, that way you'll learn more about life here, and all of Big Bubble City. Okay?

Nonny: Am i...gonna have to find new clothes to change?

Nonny's Father: Oh uhhhhh (looks at his stepmother) Can I just speak to you for a minute in the, uh, kitchen, please? (looks at Nonny and Michael) 1 sec boys.

[The 2 parents walk into the kitchen for a little talk]

Nonny's Father: Should we uhhhh let him wear Michaels old clothes that way he'll have something to work with?

Nonny's Stepmother: I don't know i mean there isn't a lot of little clothes for a 6 year old.

Nonny's Father: Oooohhh boy. uhhhhh?

Nonny's Stepmother: I'll tell ya what, Christmas is only 4 days away so i guess...okay whatever clothes are left we'll let him wear those and get him more as gifts.

Nonny's Father: (nods) Perfect

[Back at another apartment complex, Oona in pajamas begins to look at a mistletoe thinking of Nonny]

Oona: (in sadness) {(sighs) I hope Nonny's okay. He feels so sweet and kind and...He seems to know a lot about Christmas more then i do}

[As she heads to bed, Back at Nonny's new home he's already in bed when his father knocks on the door]

Nonny's Father: Hey Nonny are you awake?

Nonny: (wakes up and yawns) I am now

Nonny's Father: [Walks in and turns on the lights with some of his photos] Hey son um i uh just wanted to share these with you if you don't mind.

Nonny: Okay

[He sits next to Nonny showing him more pictures of his mother]

Nonny's Father: Your uh biological mother was so beautiful when i met her. Being with her was like 1 of the best times i've ever had.

Nonny: You know what dad? It's never too late to relive some of those moments.

Nonny's Father: Well...true. I just don't know how really. Ah well still it's been nice to share these with you. [pats Nonny on the back and stands up]

Nonny: Goodnight Dad [lays back down]

Nonny's Father: Goodnight [shuts the lights off]

To Be Continued:


	4. Getting used to the human world

[The next morning Nonny's Father walks into the kitchen with Nonny making breakfast.]

Nonny's Stepmother: Good morning, honey. Nonny made us breakfast, isn't that nice?

[Walter looks at the pancakes and scrambled eggs]

Nonny's Father: Wow...Did you pack us lunches too?

Nonny: Ummm I might still need to look at recipes for that.

[He sits at the table with a cup of coffee]

Nonny's Father: Listen, Nonny, I wanted to talk to you.

Nonny: You do? (frightened) I...thought you have work to do

Nonny's Father: Well...heh yeah I do have to go to work. However another thing, if you're going to be staying here, we decided we'll let you wear these other clothes now.

Nonny: Aren't those Michaels?

Nonny's Father: Yeah but we talked and even Michael agreed to let you wear his clothing.

[So Nonny puts on 1 of Michaels other pairs of clothes and has his own breakfast. Meanwhile Nonny's Father gets a visit from his boss Mr. Grumpfish at work.]

Mr. Grumpfish: Vertrand?

Nonny's Father: What a great surprise!

Mr. Grumpfish: I haven't seen you since the retreat. You're looking good.

Nonny's Father: Thanks, you too. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?

Mr. Grumpfish: Well, to be honest, I got a call from my niece. [Pulls a book out from his briefcase] She wants to know how a certain fish and a certain sting ray escaped the clutches of a certain evil witch.

Nonny's Father: Believe me, we've already started looking at new printers. This one's obviously gotten sloppy.

Mr. Grumpfish: Maybe it isn't the printer who's gotten sloppy.

Nonny's Father: You know, we could sit here and point fingers all day.

Mr. Grumpfish: I got news for you, even if those two pages were in there, that book still would have lost. Have you seen the numbers from this quarter?

Nonny's Father: They should be coming in today.

Mr. Grumpfish: Oh,they're in. The Flippin' fish and sting ray are tanking hard Vertrand. My people estimate we'll be posting a minus eight for this quarter. A MINUS EIGHT! That does not happen!

Nonny's Father: You know, we'll... we'll bounce back, we...

Mr. Grumpfish: No, no, no. We're gonna ship a new book The first quarter [Puts his stuff back in his breifcase]

Nonny's Father: First quarter?

Mr. Grumpfish: I'll be back in town on the twenty fourth. At that time, I'd love to hear, in exact detail, exactly what your plans are for this new book.

Nonny's Father: Uh, wait a minute, the, uh the 24th, that's Christmas eve.

Mr. Grumpfish: And?

Nonny's Father: No problem. Be great to have you in the loop.

[Meanwhile Michael comes back home from school and finds Nonny silently watching TV.]

[After another episode]

Michael: You like Guppygirl and Bubbleboy?

Nonny: Well...it's very different.

Michael: I'll tell you what? You're pretty quiet. Why don't the 2 of us do something, just so we'd feel more comfortable with eachother.

[Michael and Nonny are walking through the park chatting]

Michael: So this is your first time in the city aye?

Nonny: Yep, I'm feeling weird though cause i know nothing about life here.

Michael: Hmmm. Well at least you're honest about that.

Nonny: Thanks.

Michael: I mean it's fine being weird though [Nonny looks at him in confusion] Well (chuckles) I mean it's not like it's gonna get really worse unless there's...

Nonny: [Gets hit in the back with a snowball] What was that?

[A big bunch of bully wanna-be teenagers look down at them and start throwing snowballs at them.]

Michael: RUN

[A barrage of snowballs rain down upon them and they dive behind a fallen tree trunk as snow missiles rip into the barricade.]

Michael: Oh, no. These guy are bad news. We better get out of here.

Nonny: [looks at those bullies in determination] You know what? No, I'll take care of em

Michael: You will? [looks at the bullies in fear] How are you gonna? [Sees Nonny already with a pile of thirty]

Nonny: Stand back i've got this.

[Nonny goes into snowball attack and starts throwing snowballs at the bullies. They surrendered and run but one hasn't been hit yet.]

Michael: Oh, man. One got away. Can you get him.

Nonny: Yep [Michael hands him a snowball. And he makes a perfect aim hitting the bully]

Michael: Wow. Where did you say you were from?

Nonny: A...far away place from...the real world

[As they walked they start to have fun while Michael teaches Nonny what the human world is like. Nonny really begins to understand.]

Michael: I'm proud of ya bro. You're really getting the hang of things, Except...when are you gonna finally smile or show happiness?

Nonny: Idk really. Oh i do know there's 1 thing i still have to do before we head home.

Michael: Really? What's that?

[They head back over to Lobsters Department Store and Toy Land While chatting about their dad]

Michael: All Dad does is work and cares more about money. He doesn't care about you, or me, or anybody.

Nonny: Well, he is on the naughty list.

[Nonny and Michael start walking up to the gate where the same group of 7 kids are. Oona looks over and sees them]

Oona: (In excitement) NONNY [runs up to Nonny and hugs him]

Nonny: Hi umm this is Michael.

Oona: Oh?

Michael: Hello i'm his brother

Oona: [Shakes his hand] Oh nice to meet you. I've been so worried about you Nonny, What happened?

Nonny: I feared you would and i'm sorry it's just when i saw the santa you were speaking to i felt like something was wrong. I do wanna make it up to you though. I mean, You...don't have plans do you?

Oona: On thursday i don't, why?

Nonny: Oh ok then how about thursday night we'd do some things together, Just you and me?

Oona: Like a date?

Nonny: (blushes) Ummm maybe?

Oona: Well (blushes)...My parents aren't gonna fully be home so...Ok sure. Will you be waiting for me?

Nonny: (phew) Yep, Thursday night.

Oona: Yeah thursday night ok great. see ya later

Nonny: Ok you too [waves to her as he and Michael walk out of Toy land]

Michael: Dude, Do you realize you actually asked a girl out?

Nonny: Yes. Idk what else there is to say though so...i hope it goes well.

Gil: [talking to Oona] Did he just...

Oona: (giggles) Yeah he asked me out on a date.

Deema: Well lucky you girl, impressing 1 boy suddenly.

[Back at their apartment, Nonny's father brings home a Christmas tree]

Michael: Woah dad?

Nonny's Father: Heh i know right. I thought maybe the 2 of you like christmas so much i'd bring this home and you'd decorate it.

Nonny: Ok

[He then goes to his bedroom panicing inside as the 2 sons start decorating]

Nonny's Stepmother: Is something wrong?

Nonny's Father: Welp (sighs) that tree is all i can do for my two boys. I've got nothing else left

Nonny's Stepmother: What do you mean deer. Don't you think you can do more with them for ounce maybe?

Nonny's Father: Well i'd like to because we just adopted someone but i'm afraid that'll have to wait til Christmas morning.

Nonny's Stepmother: Oh come on that can't be true

Nonny's Father: I'm sorry honey but I'm ONE bad pitch away from getting fired... one.

Nonny's Stepmother: (puts her hands on her face and sighs) Alright. Just hope you don't forget we have another kid in our home who needs help. [walks away]

To Be Continued:


	5. Thursday Before Christmas Eve

====

Note: This is Emoinuyasha9. I know i was too late and the holidays and 2018 are over. But i'm gonna show my dedication to the series and continue this story no matter what - christmas or not, Let's continue.

[The next day. Nonny's Father decides to take Nonny (dressed nicely) to work with him. Nonny sits in a chair near his fathers desk, and his father sits at his desk.]

Nonny's Father: Welp. What do you uhhh think son?

Nonny: So this is your spot?

Nonny's Father: Yep

Nonny: So that's why your name's there.

Nonny's Father: That's right. I mean I bought the desk and uh my name's there so no one steals it. Okay?

Nonny: Any ideas of what book you're gonna do?

Nonny's Father: (stunned inside) Hmmm nothing yet but hopefully i'll think of something.

[Nonny begins to silently read 1 of his brothers old chapter books as his father looks surprised and proud]

Nonny's Father: {I can't believe it. He actually understands what i do. And he's really quiet too. I think he might even understand sarcasm.} [phone rings] Hello?...Ok...Oh i'm sorry we [looks at Nonny]...can you uh hang on a sec? [puts phone down] Say uh Nonny? [walks over to him] Have you ever seen a mail room before?

Nonny: A room in which incoming and outgoing mail is processed and sorted

Nonny's Father: That's right yes. A place where mail from all over the world gets sorted all in one place! And some of the bins are shiny.

Nonny: Since when did mail bins become shiny?

Nonny's Father: Well...actually yeah good point i'm sorry. But uh maybe you can work there?

Nonny: Well...It was actually 1 of my specialties from where i came from. Though where would i find this one?

[After given some directions from his father, Nonny was able to make his way to the mailroom where he finds the boss of the manager of the department]

Mail Manager Snail: Hey there little man. Your father said you'd help here?

Nonny: Well it's my first time in this particular one.

Mail Manager Snail: Ah well here's the situation. over here is this trench. All the mail comes out of the shooter. You scan and find the floor each piece is moving to. Put them in the canister and shove em up the tube with the same number, got it?

Nonny: Ok

Mail Manager Snail: Alright. Well just in case you got all that let's do a test run.

[Back at his fathers office]

Nonny's Father: So, we've got Grumpfish coming in tomorrow. Where are we at?

Worker #1: Well, Huskey and I were brain storming and we came up with what I think is a pretty big idea.

Worker #2: Picture this...We bring in Marty Duey.

Nonny's Father: The Marty Duey?

Worker #1: THE golden ghost. We bring him in!

Worker #2: He's written more classics than the guy who made The Adventures of Guppy Girl and Bubble Boy! It may not be easy, but we think it's worth a shot.

Nonny's Father: So, lemme get this straight. You guys are pitching me the idea of another writer?

Workers: Yeah. Marty Duey

Nonny's Father: (looks like he's about to get angry. but then) I like it.

[Back in the mailroom, Nonny stuffs and launches mail into tubes with incredible speed and efficiency. No one's ever seen anything like it. Afterwards his father went down to see how he did.]

Nonny's Father: So how did he do?

Mail Manager Snail: Amazing. He blazed through every single piece of mail we had left successfully.

Nonny's Father: (smiling) Really? wow

Mail Manager Snail: Right? Next time we do this again we might need him. Cause you gotta remember after the holidays he has to go to school too.

Nonny's Father: Ooooooohhhh yeah. Yeah i gotta take that into consideration.

[At night, Nonny (in a different dress) arrives at Oona's place ready for their time together/date]

Oona: [Comes out the front door also dressed beautifully] Hi Nonny [hugs him] Well?

Nonny: You look miraculous

Oona: (blushes and giggles) So do you

Nonny: Thank you

Oona: What would you like to do?

Nonny: Well...i have a couple ideas

[They head to an underwater cafe as she is blind folded at the counter as Nonny sets up a cup of smoothie before her.]

Nonny: (breathes with prayer) Ok so just reach out in front of you. There's a straw right there.

Oona: [giggles nervously] Ummm ok [Takes a sip] Oooohhhh it tastes like strawberry. [removes the blindfold] It is strawberry...right?

Nonny: [nodds] Strawberry and banana to be exact.

Oona: hmmm

[They head out as he shows her a 10 foot a pine tree decorated for Christmas in a store.]

Oona: Oooohhh that's beautiful.

Nonny: It's the best one i've seen all day.

Oona: Really? Cause i know another one we can see. Come along

[They head towards the back of Big Bubble Building as she shows him the biggest decorated tree in Big Bubble City]

Nonny: Wow. That's a big one.

Oona: Aaannnd there's an ice skating rink too [winks]

[The two are suddenly skating on the rink, having fun. When a couple min later he leans his head close to hers so fast, he accidently kisses her on the lips. And she looks stunned]

Nonny: Oh I'm..sorry i...

Oona: Why sorry?

Nonny: Hmm?

Oona: I liked it

[She grabs his shoulders, leans in, and kisses him again. He puts her head on his shoulder as they hug during their skating]

[The next day Christmas Eve. Nonny's Father and his workers continue to wait. Nervous hand wringing. Suddenly Marty Duey march through the company. He then walks through the door.]

Marty: Alright. Let's do this.

Nonny's Father: Marty! Thanks so much for coming.

Marty: No problem. So...what have you guys got so far?

Worker #1: Okay, well, we were thinking something like this: we open on a young Tomato. He's been through some tough times on the farm.

Marty: No tomatoes, And no farms. Too vulnerable. Kids are already vulnerable. everyone's pushing small-town rural. Any farm book will just be a lot of noise.

Nonny's Father: Okay. Well, we don't have much time. If you've got a story here...

Marty: I've got five or six strong starts. I'm sure we can put something very solid together. No problem. There's one idea I'm especially psyched about. It's one of those ideas where you're just like YES.

Nonny's Father: Uh, great, (giggles) c-could we hear it?

Marty: I'll start with the cover.

[Meanwhile it seems like Nonny slept over at Oona's place and had a good time. They continue hugging til he had to go]

Oona: You know it's gonna be very hard cause...(looks like she's gonna cry)

Nonny: Heeeyy [holds 1 of her hands with both his hands] what's wrong?

Oona: Well when Christmas is over i've gotta head back to school and i won't have that much time to spend with you like last night.

Nonny: Ooohhh yeah. Well...maybe i can ask my parents if tomorrow after presents we could spend some time with your family?

Oona: Are you sure?

Nonny: As my very first friend i do really care.

Oona: [smiles] Oh why...thanks [kisses his cheek] I love you Nonny.

Nonny: I love you too Oona

[They hug eachother ounce more before he heads back to his apartment]

To Be Continued: 


	6. Twas The Crash Before Christmas

[Back at the meeting. Nonny's Father, Marty, and his workers agree on the look and feel of the story they wanna pitch]

Nonny's Father: I gotta say i'm so glad you could come in and help us out.

Marty: It's been my pleasure Mr. Vertrand, Just uh...don't tell your boss that i helped you ok? It might get pretty dramatic if he finds out.

Nonny's Father: Yep got it

[Marty shakes hands with him and his workers and walks out waving and feeling cool and collected as they wave back]

[On the night of Christmas Eve, Nonny's Stepmother calls his father]

Nonny's Stepmother: Hi, it's me

Nonny's Father: Hi um I really can't talk right now.

Nonny's Stepmother: Hey come on, just tell me how the pitch went.

Nonny's Father: I'm gonna be a little later than I thought, okay?

Nonny's Stepmother: Well, don't be too late, It's Christmas Eve.

Nonny's Father: Alright well I gotta go, okay? Love ya

Nonny's Stepmother: Ok you too and say hi to Nonny for me. [Hangs up the phone]

[Back at the apartment, Nonny sits at the table and unfurls some long paper. He dips a quill pen in to some ink and writes in perfect calligraphy.]

Nonny: (thinking of what he's writing) {Dear Mr. Grouper, Ever since I made it to Big Bubble City I've learned so many differences between here and the North Pole. Also i feel like since meeting my family that my dad has been trying to make sure i fit in real well. I just hope you are proud of the progress i'm making as far as my new life goes. And hope you have yourself another merry Christmas. Love Nonny}

[He then sets his letter somewhere hanging on the christmas tree where Santa could see it]

[Back at work in a conference room, Mr. Grumpfish and his crew sit at the end of the conference room, looking sharp as a tack. Walter is at the other end, ready to give the pitch.]

Mr. Grumpfish: As you know Vertrand, we need a big launch, fast, to get this company back on track. So, I think I speak for my fellow board members when I say...This better be good.

Nonny's Father: I'm confident, sir. You will not be disappointed.

Mr. Grumpfish: Then let's hear it.

[Back at his apartment Nonny is looking at the remaining decorations he set. Contemplating the future of all possible conclusions. He then looks out the window thinking of Mr. Grouper]

Nonny: I hope you're proud of me Mr. Grouper

[Back at work Mr. Grumpfish likes what he hears from Nonny's and excepts the story he's pitching]

Mr. Grumpfish: Alright Vertrand let's now hope it bounces us back cause THIS does sound like a good story. [Shakes his hand proud of the exact detail he gave on his story]

[Back at home Nonny suddenly catches distant point with a glowing trail of smoke in his eye. He narrows his eyes to see as the point grows as it approaches. It slowly reveals itself to be Santa's sleigh]

Nonny: Santa?

[Suddenly tangled with reindeer, fish-tailing, and crashing as the engine breaks and flies off]

Nonny: (quick gasp) Oh no, THE ENGINE [Almost walks out and looks at his elf suit]

[While walking on the street Michael suddenly notices the crash. And back at her place, Oona sees this in shock, runs out her door, and catches up with Micheal]

Michael: Oona? You saw it too?

Oona: Yes come on we gotta see this.

[They both start running towards the crash as Nonny (in his elf suit now) is already out of the apartment and quickly close to the crash site. He finally comes upon the sleigh in the distance. The reindeer peacefully graze as Santa struggles with the smoking sleigh.]

Nonny: Santa what happened?

Santa: WHAT, Who's there? (turns around and sees Nonny) Nonny, Is that you?

Nonny: Are you okay?

Santa: Boy am I glad to see you. The Claws-o-meter suddenly dropped down to 0. There's just no Christmas Spirit anymore. And if the strain was too much, the engine broke free of her mounts.

[They look down in sadness until Santa looks at Nonny and gets an idea.]

Santa: I need an Elf's help

Nonny: (stunned) Me?

Santa: Trust me Nonny, Size doesn't matter cause you're more of an elf than anyone I've ever met, and the only one who I would have working on my sleigh.

Nonny: Really?

Santa: Yes. Will you fix the engine for me, Nonny?

Nonny: I'll try. Mr. Grouper taught me how.

Santa: You'll have to find it first, she dropped off back there a ways.

Nonny: The engine

Santa: The engine, yeah. Go, Nonny. Go, Mr. Elf!

[Nonny runs off in the woods to find the engine. Meanwhile his father (feeling relieved) arrives home to find that only his wife is here.]

Nonny's Father: Hey Nonny (Pauses to find him) Nonny? Michael? (looks at his stepmother)

Nonny's Stepmother: I thought Nonny was with you

Nonny's Father: Well he was until last night when he slept over at 1 of his friends place.

[Back in the woods, Michael and Oona catch up and see a smoking object in the snow. It's Santa's missing engine.]

Oona: What do you think it is?

Nonny: (catches up with them) Hey, You guys found it.

Michael & Oona: Nonny? (Run up to him in hugs)

Oona: Oooohhh i love that costume you're wearing.

Nonny: (blushes) Thanks.

Michael: But how did you...like How?

Nonny: Glad you asked (points at the smoking engine) this piece here is a very important piece.

Oona: Really? For what?

Nonny: Well i don't know if you're gonna believe this but...[pulling back a tree branch to reveal Santa's grounded sleigh and nine grazing reindeer.]

[Meanwhile the whole town starts talking about the crash as it starts to be heard in a TV news story]

News Reporter: Big Bubble City has been unable to confirm anything, but it's obvious that something has happened in this area. Authorities are clearing it out and all entrances have been barricaded. As you can see, quite a crowd is starting to gather. Only the Bubble City recruit remains in the area. These forces are highly trained, But rarely see action. Some have accused them of being too gung ho when called into duty, And their controversial crowd control tactics at the Simon and Garfunkel concert in '85 Are still under investigation.

[Back at Santa's sleigh]

Santa: I knew you'd find it, Mr. Elf! Slap it on real quick, we've got to get going.

[Nonny lifting the heavy object places it right where it's suppose to]

Santa: That ta boy.

Oona: Are...you really Santa Claws?

Santa: Why yes Oona. And believe it or not (Holds a photo of when Nonny was 1 of his elves) He did help me out long before he came here?

Oona: Really?

Michael: So...he knows how to fix this?

Santa: Ho ho Yes we trained him very well.

[Michael opens the bottom to reveal Nonny working on fixing the engine with some tools.]

Santa: So tell me Michael what do you want for Christmas?

Michael: I...wanted..a skateboard

Santa: Oh ho ho, not just a skateboard. A real wave board. [pulls out his nice list with his name on it] Looky here. Looky here...How do you like them apples? Go look and see.

Michael: [pulls his gift out] Woah

[Suddenly the Claws-o-meter move up a little. The sleigh shudders and rises, then falls to the ground.]

Michael: What happened?

Santa: You made my sleigh fly.

Oona: (smiles) do you mean?

Santa: Well, before the turbine days, This baby used to run solely on Christmas spirit. You believed in me Michael. You made my sleigh fly.

Michael: So the more we believe in you...

Oona: The more his sleigh flies in the air.

Santa: Christmas spirit is about believing, not seeing. If the whole worid saw me, all would be lost. The people here have been trying to nail me for years.

[But soon Michael spots the Bubble City recruit on the crest in the distance]

Michael: What's that?

Santa: Ooohhhhh no. It's the Big Bubble City recruit.

Nonny: Oh no...Michael, Oona, You guys better save yourselves and get out quickly.

[Michael quickly pus his wave board back in and runs]

Santa: Good idea Michael, [calls to him] SAVE YOURSELF

Michael: COME ON OONA [as he continues to run]

Oona: (worried about her friend) BUT Nonny what about you?

Nonny: I still gotta fix the engine. You have to get out of here now.

Oona: No I can't leave you (almost starts to cry).

[The recruit starts to gallop through the darkness of the woods toward the sleigh.]

Santa: Tell you what you two, get on board now.

[He manages to get Oona, Nonny, and his tools onto his sleigh, Then they begin to take off before the recruit arrives.]

To Be Continued: 


	7. Smiles and Spirits

[Nonny's Father and Stepmother go into the crowd close to where the crash happened. Michael arrives right to them.]

Nonny's Father: Michael?

Nonny's Stepmother: What happened? Where's Nonny?

Michael: Well to tell you the truth he's not lying. Mostly he's trying to save Christmas.

[Meanwhile, The recruit continue to chase Santa with Oona and Nonny with him, as Nonny continues to try to fix the engine.]

Nonny: (getting shocked) AAHH

Oona: Ooohhh CAREFUL

Nonny: [continuing] I'm fine

Oona: Santa why are they chasing us?

Santa: I put them on the naughty list, and they never forgave me.

[Meanwhile 1 person in the crowd (who happens to be Oona's mother) tries to Timidly singing her sweet voice cracking to calm everything down. Emily is the first to join in. And now Michael sings too. And now some others, giving Santa's sleigh more power in the claws o meter.]

Nonny: [Fixed with the engine] OK Got it.

[Santa then pushes the start button as It howls to life and the urge of power blows the sleigh 40 feet into the air.]

Santa: (laughs) Well done Nonny, And look at this [points at the claws o meter] At last it's growing again (laughs)

Oona: YES Thank goodness. Isn't this great Nonny?

[Nonny's covering his mouth in shock]

Oona: Nonny?

Nonny: I think it's happening...Yes..It's finally happening Oona, for the first time at last. [Uncovers his mouth, revealing the his very first big smile ever.]

Santa: HO HO YES, He's smiling He's finally smiling.

Oona: [holds his hand] I knew you could do it.

[The 2 hug as the crowd continues to sing except 1.]

Michael: Wait... you're not singing.

Nonny's Father: Huh?

Michael: You're just moving your lips.

Nonny's Father: Oh uuhhhh how do i...?

Michael: Just do it very loud like everyone else, It's that easy.

[He finally begins to sing as the sleigh passes by and at long last the claws o meter is full, Santa then shuts down the engine as they continue to fly with all that power, The crowd is surprised. As Nonny and Oona then look down at their parents and family with happiness.]

Oona: Can i just say, Best Christmas Ever (giggles)

Nonny: [nods, then kisses her cheek, while still smiling] Merry Christmas Oona my sweet

Oona: [hugs him again] Merry Christmas Nonny my love

[Santa's sleigh whips down Sixth Ave. and into the Manhattan night sky. And silhouettes against the moon.]

Mr. Grouper: [telling the story] And so, with a little help, Nonny managed to save Christmas. And his spirit saved a lot of other people, too. The published book his father pitched that night was so successful, His next book was an even bigger success, It was called Elf, It was of course everything in his son's journey from when he was raised in the north pole, went to Big Bubble City, met his actual family, worked in a shiny mailroom, and eventually saved Christmas. As for Nonny himself well...despite viewing months without treating everyday like Christmas, He's still the same good guy he was and still has Christmas Spirit, the biggest change in his life other then adapting to his new life was that he got just a little more used to smiling then he did in his old life, even made more friends as time went on, although 1 thing remained the same during all that time, As he and Oona grew older they still maintained their relationship and...It turned into something more. And finally as for me, I can't complain. She and Nonny come up to visit from time to time.

[Afterwards a grown up Oona gets Mr. Grouper a glass of milk.]

Mr. Grouper: Oh, thank you, Oona. That's very sweet of you.

Grown Up Oona: You're welcome, papa.

[A grown up Nonny holding his and Oona's first daughter.]

Mr. Grouper: Hey Rini, Come here, little one. Papa wants to see you.

[He hands their daughter to him, and walks to Oona and kisses her (as his wife)]

Mr. Grouper: Awww look at that face with those dimples heh heh. [Rini giggles] Reminds me when you too had those cute dimples Nonny.

Grown Up Nonny: (stunned) Wait, Are you saying that...You thought i was a...

[After a short stunned silence, Oona and Mr. Grouper laughed, While Nonny still looked confused.]

THE END.

Note: This is Emoinuyasha9, I know it's late and it's 2020 but i'm glad i finally got this story done while it's still winter. Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year. 


End file.
